


Here Safely

by NessaElanesse



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaElanesse/pseuds/NessaElanesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction - Un bref instant entre Clint et Natasha après la bataille finale. Douceur s'ensuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Safely

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here Safely](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16560) by mostlyfab. 



> Bonjour à tous ! Avec la permission de l'auteur mostlyfab j'ai la possibilité de vous faire partager cette histoire. La traduction est de moi alors on touche pas !  
> Je remercie tout particulièrement peneloo pour m'avoir corrigé :)
> 
> Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de The Avengers m'appartient !

Clint se réveilla brusquement, n'étant pas sûr, au début, où il se trouvait. Ses rêves étaient teintés d'une brume lumineuse qui lui donnait la nausée, et malgré le fait que son esprit soit de nouveau sous son contrôle, sa bouche était sèche et son cœur battait la chamade. Cela avait paru trop réel. Il prit un moment pour se rappeler qu'il était en sécurité dans son lit, entouré par la couette chaude d'un hôtel. Il tourna la tête et remarqua que les draps étaient défaits à côté de lui. L'espace que Nat avait laissé derrière elle était encore chaud, et il sourit quand il l'entendit se déplacer dans la salle de bain de leur chambre d'hôtel. Il ferma les yeux un instant et inspira, silencieusement reconnaissant pour leur sécurité. Il se redressa lentement, tressaillant doucement en réaction à un afflux de sang à la tête. Il devait avoir subi une blessure assez violente à la tempe. En fait, il prit progressivement conscience en se levant que presque chaque centimètre de son corps était douloureux. Il gémit et se força à rester debout, souriant à la façon dont il était désespérément obligé de voir Nat.

Il frappa à deux reprises contre la porte fissurée de la salle de bain avant de l'ouvrir. Là, ses yeux tombèrent sur Natasha assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, et il se figea, surpris de voir combien la scène le touchait.

Ses cheveux brillants étaient ébouriffés autour de ses épaules, et son expression était entièrement concentrée sur sa tâche. Elle ne portait rien à part de la lingerie noire simple, et, même dans leur mauvais état actuel, sa peau laiteuse était d'une beauté frappante et contrastait avec ses cheveux écarlates. Ses doigts étaient occupés à bander soigneusement ses jambes blessées, qui étaient couvertes de contusions, d'égratignures et de coupures. La nuit précédente, ils avaient à peine fait un pas dans la chambre qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés de leurs vêtements et s'étaient effondrés pour plonger dans un sommeil vraiment nécessaire et bien mérité. Elle était en train d'essuyer doucement le sang séché de ces blessures-là, apparemment elle avait déjà terminé de soigner les autres. Son épaule était enveloppée et il pouvait deviner par ses mouvements que ça la faisait souffrir.

Comme il ne disait rien, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et quand elle vit son expression, qui était si pleine d'affection, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il fit de même sans hésiter. Il s'approcha d'elle, ses doigts effleurant doucement son épaule blessée. Elle baissa les yeux sur celle-ci avant de revenir sur lui. Il ne lui venait plus à l'esprit qu'elle lui montrait des signes de faiblesses, le laissant être témoin d'un instant aussi intime. Dans un premier temps, elle avait été terrifiée d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance. Mais, après quelques temps, après des jours et des nuits interminables passés ensemble, elle ne se souvenait même plus avoir ressenti un sentiment d'insécurité en sa présence. Il regarda ses mains se déplacer de sa jambe en mauvais état à sa poitrine à lui. Elle le tira doucement vers elle pour un baiser ferme, inébranlable et dur.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi.

FIN


End file.
